factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Wiki markup
← Tardis:Help This page is a tutorial for learning to work with the essential rules of wiki-formatted text, or "wikitext". Wikitext is designed to be as simple as possible so that an article may be quickly typed and styled without having to take a break to type out long HTML codes. The goal is to make it as easy as possible to channel your thoughts into writing the perfect article (or even a not-so-perfect article!). Text formatting Creating italicized or bold text is the simplest rule — simply use the apostrophe character in groups of two or three to create the style. (Be sure to use the "straight" apostrophe and not the curved "smart quote" characters used in some text editors and word processors!) To create a tabbed list or a block of text using a monospace font, start the line with a space. (Be sure not to make the line too long, or it will stretch the page horizontally!) Text can also be indented in blockquotes using the colon character. Lists Both unordered and numbered lists are simple to create as well: simply use the asterisk or hash characters at the beginning of a line to create the entry. To create nested lists, simply add an extra asterisk or hash to the front of the line. You can even mix and match the kinds of list in a single group! Links and URLs In a wiki, it's important to help build the web by creating links to other articles in every appropriate context. Use the following techniques to create "free links" to other Tardis Index File articles: You can also make external links to other websites using the following formatting rules: The "pipe trick" One of the most helpful shortcuts one can learn in linking to articles is the so-called "pipe trick". By placing a pipe (|) after certain strings of text, one can eliminate the need to type huge amounts of replacement text. For example, if the name of an episode of Doctor Who is shared with a person, place or thing in the DWU, then it will be "disambiguated" with the parenthetical "(TV story)". Castrovalva refers to the city, whereas Castrovalva (TV story) links to the page about the episode. Generally, when writing a sentence about the TV story, one doesn't want "(TV story)" to appear in the body of text. To get rid of it, one must enter some replacement text separated by the full article name by a pipe (|}. The long way of doing that is: Castrovalva This is cumbersome, however, and there's a fair chance one might make a typing error somewhere along the way. Thus the easier way to proceed is: Castrovalva (TV story) The pipe trick can also be used to get rid of namespace that precedes an article name. If you're on a talk page and you wish to refer to another user's name, you might type: ILoveDaleksWhenTheyCry but that's a lot of work. Instead, just type: User:ILoveDaleksWhenTheyCry Similarly, you might want to refer to an article outside mainspace. For instance, maybe you're arguing a stylistic point on a talk page, and you want to refer to Tardis:Manual of style. By typing: Tardis:Manual of style you end up with just Manual of style. And then there are cases when you have a link that has both a namespace and a disambiguating parenthetical. The pipe trick can take care of this, too. This frequently happens when linking to a wikipedia article. You could type: Life on Mars but why do that when wikipedia:Life on Mars (TV series) also gives you Life on Mars. The "slash trick" There are some pages here which have a number of subpages. A subpage is a page that branches off of the page one is currently viewing. If this page had a subpage about slash tricks, it would be in the format of . This syntax, however, is how one would link to the subpage from any other page on the wiki. On this page only the same link could be generated by typing /Slash trick When entered on this page, the preceding slash stands in for . However, the result of typing in /Slash trick is the rather ugly /Slash trick, that includes the preceding slash. If one wanted to create a link that appeared on this page as just Slash trick, one could type: Slash trick However, this can be simplified even further by typing: /Slash trick/ This eliminates the preceding slash. When you might not want to apply the slash trick Generally, getting rid of preceding slashes is a great idea. But there are occasionally times when the preceding slash might need to be retained. A good example is Forum:Doctor Who television discontinuity and plot holes where the preceding slashes emphasize to the reader that a subpage was being linked to, rather than a page in the main article space with the same name. A suggested guideline is that if the subpage has the same name as a proper article in mainspace, retain the slash for clarity. Thus /The Chase versus The Chase. Interwiki link There are times when one might wish to link to another wikia. For example, if one wanted to talk about Michelle Ryan's character on The Bionic Woman, one could link to the article on The Bionic Wiki, instead of relying on Wikipedia. This can be achieved by the following syntax: articlename or, for this specific case, Jaime Sommers Note that the pipe trick discussed above won't work as well on interwiki links because there are too many preceding colons. A pipe trick does this to an interwiki link: c:bionic:Jaime Sommers, which is close, but not really close enough. Thus, to make a "clean" link to an article on another link, one has to type out the whole thing, with replacement text, as shown immediately above. How to figure out the name of a wikia The real trick in performing interwiki links is knowing what is the true name of the wikia to which one is linking. For instance, we call ourselves "TARDIS Index File Wiki", but our true name is "tardis". Links to our article about Matt Smith from other wikias would be: Matt Smith The key to finding the true name is to look at the URL address in one's browser window. The name is almost always the word which precedes the word "wikia". The URL to the Doctor Who page at Wikisimpsons is http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who. This is the usual format for a wikia wiki. Thus: w:c:simpsons:Doctor Who is how you link to that page from within an article here at our wiki. Again, to clean it up a bit, you might type something like [[w:c:simpsons:Doctor Who|Doctor Who on The Simpsons]]. This syntax will work in most cases. For instance, it works for linkage to all of our sister sites, thus: *w:c:whospecialfeatures:Category:Easter egg links to the Easter Egg category at our sister site, Doctor Who Special Features Index *w:c:doctor-who-collectors:Items released in 1994 links to all DW merchandise released in 1994 at our sister site, the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki *w:c:dwexpanded:Planet Skaro Audios links to the fan-made Planet Skaro Audios at our sister site, Doctor Who Expanded Wiki *w:c:doctorwhofanon:Phoenix (Series 5) links to a fan-imagined series 5 which would have starred David Tennant instead of Matt Smith at our sister site, Doctor Who Fanon Unfortunately, this isn't completely universal. Depending on the wiki's relationship to the wikia family of wikis, it might not be so straightforward. A prime example is Memory Alpha, the main Star Trek Wiki. The actual URL of its Doctor Who page is: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Doctor_Who. This is immediately confusing, because there's no reference to wikia at all in the URL. However, linkage to this page can still be achieved within an article here at this wiki. It is accomplished by w:c:memoryalpha:Doctor Who. In cases where the wiki URLs don't have the "wikia.com", you will have to search through that wiki's help files to find an article that tells you how to perform an interwiki link. Or you might have to ask an admin there for help. You can also try consulting the Interwiki link page at Wikia Central. Sections If an article is long enough, you can divide the page into different sections. The TARDIS Index File will automatically generate a table of contents based on the content for all articles with more than three sections. You can also create a horizontal divider by using four dashes in a row. Images and other media See: Tables See: Templates Using templates will save you a great deal of repetitive typing when listing information on different articles which fall under the same category, such as television stories or novels. Just go to the Templates page and scan down the list for the ones you need. Put in your edit, replacing "template" with the name of the specific one you are using, such "Infobox CD". For infoboxes, you will need to fill in the specific information, such as director, writer, or broadcast date. Mathematical formulae See: Variables The MediaWiki software has a number of built-in variables for common elements that may change depending on the date. NUMBEROFARTICLES is the number of pages in the main namespace which contain a link and are not a redirect (i.e. number of articles, stubs containing a link, and disambiguation pages). See also: Suppressing markup It's also possible to tell MediaWiki to ignore any of the above rules using a simple tag: Category:TARDIS_Index_File_Wiki